The Beautiful Cruel World
by Blood Thirsty Angle
Summary: *Sequel to The Fear* Yami Marik has returned. Bakura has joined his side. Anzu has disappeared, and the Pharaoh has returned. Elecktra and the other Magicians are scrambling to survive the chaos that Yami Marik is pushing towards. In the meantime, four children try to make sense of the world they live in and how it can be both cruel and beautiful.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note:** Yup, this is the sequel to The Fear! I won't explain much in this disclaimer because they'll probably be explained in the story, but we do have a time skip of twenty-one years. This means everyone is an adult and some of the characters have children. The story will explain how Yami Marik came back and possibly have scenes with Tenionia and Zireria. Well, that's all I really wanted to say. I enjoyed work on The Fear and I look forward to working on this one too_

 _The song is Beautiful Cruel world by Yoko Hikasa. This is the English version by Adrisaurus. Review please!_

 _ **Warnings:** None_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own Yugioh and I never will. I also do not own Elecktra, Simon, Amba, and Arek. They belong to the awesome Sorceress of the Nile who is kind enough to let me borrow them :)_

 _There's a dream my heart just can't seem to leave behind,_

 _Like a flower holding on for life inside my mind,_

 _Time and again I push it away from me,_

 _But it finds a way back in sleep_

 _I remember it like it was yesterday; though it was countless moons ago. I was hardly five years old when he rose into power. My father, Marik Ishtar, had been defeated by his darker half. Everyone thought it had disappeared during the Battle City finals, but that was apparently not the case. He returned, and quickly with his dark powers, brought Japan down to its knees. Other countries soon followed, surrendering so that they would not be destroyed or encased in darkness like some of the others._

 _I remember watching the news in our secret hideout in Egypt. Unlike some of the others, Egypt had not fallen. The Pharaoh Atem had returned to from afterlife, completely surprised that something like this would happen. Slowly, over the course of the years, he's been raising a resistance group in retaliation. Unlike the last time he'd fought my father's dark half, he was stronger this time. The Pharaoh could not take him down so easily. He had to retreat, claiming that this form of him had new powers; powers he didn't have previously. And he had a partner. A man who tended to wear a black trench coat and hair that was so long and white that it rivaled death. Supposedly he had chosen to join the dark one to have his revenge against the Pharaoh. Mama said he had a wife, but she soon disappeared after he joined my father's dark side._

 _I must leave you for now, journal. It's been at least two days since I've turned thirteen. In that time, mama has been gone for at least a month now. She's never missed a birthday before, but that's not what I'm worried about. No one's heard where she's been and her whereabouts are unknown. I know she's not dead; I would have sensed it, but it's unlike her not to write or use magic to send us a message._

 _Until next time, journal._

 _Yours truly, Amba Ishtar_

Amba sighed; closing the leather bound book and sticking it back under her pillow. She lay back on her bed, staring up at the stone ceiling. The clock near her bed ticked away, but that didn't help the growing restlessness inside of her. It was true, although the tomb keepers had left their old lifestyle; small improvements to their old home had been made. They had a small t.v, nothing too big or fancy, but it was still alright. She got to have things in her room, as did her younger brother, and she was allowed to go outside. With another magician, but at least she still got to leave. Her father hadn't had that luxury.

Her brow furrowed at the thought of her father. She'd been thinking about him a lot as of late. She'd only been five years old when her mother had put them into hiding. That was eight years ago, and the more she got older, the more the memories of their happy times were starting to blur. Only by looking at the photo on her nightstand could she remember his face.

It was worse for her younger brother, Arek. He was only two and had no memory of him. He didn't have a very high view of their father, and though she knew she shouldn't blame him, she was annoyed by that fact. Their father was a good man! The damn spirit controlling him was evil! As well as the man he was working with.

"Knock, knock!"

Arek stood behind the door, grinning goofily at her. She smiled, despite feeling utterly bored. "You can come in," she said, motioning him to come in. "I'm not doing anything important."

"I can see that," he replied, sitting on the bed next to her. "Any word from Mama yet?"

"No," she sighed. "That makes day thirty four of no Mama."

"I'm sure she'll be here today," he continued on, despite her giving him an odd look. "I can feel it, you know? And you know my sense of intuition is never wrong!"

"I didn't know you had one," she teased, giving him a little shove. "Who knew you were so blessed with such a great gift."

"Hey!"

He scowled a little, small pout forming on the almost- ten year old's lips. "She isn't gone forever like Father," he huffed. "She's going to come back."

"Papa isn't gone forever!" she protested, standing from her bed. "How many times do Mama and I have to tell you? Even Aunt Isis and Uncle Rashid will agree with me!"

"And what about Uncle Simon? He agrees with me!"

"Just because you didn't know him doesn't mean he's lost," she grabbed the picture frame from her nightstand, holding it tightly. "You were only two. You don't have any memories of the good times. He loved us, Arek. He truly did."

Arek just snorted, eyes growing heavy. "Yeah, well, look what he's doing now. If he's as powerful as Mama says he is, then why hasn't he stopped the bad thing inside of him? If he did it once, why doesn't he do it again? Why?"

"I don't know," she sighed, taking his hand into hers. "Pharaoh Atem helped him the last time and he said there is something different about the spirit. It's like he's stronger, more dangerous and insane."

He rolled his eyes, nodding begrudgingly in agreement. The mood was now somber, doing nothing to help her already bad mood. "Do you want to see if Simon made some snacks?" she asked, smiling softly as he perked up. "I know he said something about making cookies the other day. We finally have enough rations for them!"

"We do? Then let's go ask!"

He pulled her hand, making a beeline for the kitchen. If there was one thing she was sure about, was her little brother's sweet tooth. He could pinpoint sweets and candy from a mile away. Sure enough, a warm smell was coming from the kitchen, and she could feel her mouth water at the scents of cinnamon and sugar.

"Cinnamon cookies," Arek licked his lips. "And they're fresh too."

"Genius observation."

"Thank you."

If Uncle Simon knew they were there, he didn't say anything until he turned around. "Hey kids," he smiled, a few of the worry lines around his eyes lightening. "I assume you're here for the cookies?"

"Yeah!" They both exclaimed simultaneously.

He continued to smile, shaking his head. "Well, it has been a year since I made some. We used most of the rations to make you a cake, Amba."

"Thank you, Uncle Simon," she said sweetly, grabbing a cookie from the plate on the table. "Where is everyone at? It's really quiet today."

"Well, a few of the others went on a scouting mission to see how the other countries are doing. As you know, magicians from all over the world and from different cultures are working together. Apparently Croatia surrendered just a few days ago and Yami Marik's followers are rounding up magicians there."

Arek swallowed, chewing his cookie slowly. "What do they do to the prisoners?"

"Kill them, or lock them in the shadow realm," he didn't sugarcoat the truth, and to be honest, she was glad he didn't. "If the magicians are lucky, they'll escape to the nearest country that isn't controlled by Marik. Unfortunately, Croatia is surrounded by countries that have already fallen."

"Will Egypt fall?" she asked, biting her lip. "If Egypt falls, what will happen to us? He'd kill us, wouldn't he?"

"Now, now," he patted her head, stroking her long black hair affectionately. "Neither me, your aunt and uncle, or your mother would ever let him hurt you. We'd die before anything like that could ever happen."

"I wish Mama would come home," Arek sulked, reaching for his third cookie. "I miss her. There was a snake in my room yesterday and I thought of her."

Uncle Simon held back a laugh, obviously finding it funny that that was the memory he'd chosen to remember their mother by. "Yeah, she's terrified of snakes. Ever since she found one in her sock drawer as a little kid."

"Was it venomous?" she asked, now curious.

"No, but it did give her a fright. She grabbed the broom from your grandmother's hands and started beating the crap out her dresser. Eventually your grandfather managed to get it away from her and released the snake back into him wild. I've never seen a snake slither as fast as that one did."

He smiled fondly, before shaking his head to shake the memory off. "Anyway, speaking of your mother, she's on her way home."

"She is?" both she and Arek glanced at each other in excitement. "When? How far is she? Why didn't she call us? Why was she away for so long?"

He held up his hands. "Whoa there, one question at a time," he waited until they were both quiet. "She should be here pretty soon. I don't know how far away, but she will be here before dinner. I can't tell you why she was away because I myself do not know what the mission was about. I know it was pretty important to her and that's what she told me."

"Well I wish she would hurry up," Arek crossed his arms. "There's been nothing to do. I'm so bored up staying in this stupid place all day."

"You're beginning to sound like your father," Simon grumbled, eyes narrowing as he put the mixing bowl in the sink. Arek didn't hear what he said, but she did. She glanced down at the table, not sure what to do. She was aware of how her Uncle felt about her father, but didn't know if she should say anything. He was an adult after all. "What's with the long face, Amba?"

"Oh!" she perked up, plastering a fake smile on. "It's nothing; just thinking."

"Well don't hurt your head," he teased, putting soap in the hot water. "You'll end up all wrinkly like your mother."

"I am not wrinkly!"

The sound of their mother's voice lifted her spirit. She and Arek rushed from their chairs, tackling the green eyed woman in a hug. She laughed, pressing them close to her and kissed their heads. "How have my babies been?" she asked, and Amba didn't even think of telling her she wasn't a baby. "Were you two good while I was away?"

"Yup," Arek answered. "We've missed you Mama! Why were you away for so long?"

Her mother's eyes met Simon's and the man shook his head. She then returned her gaze to theirs. "I was away scouting. I didn't want you two to know that so you wouldn't get too worried. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course," she hugged her mother again, though her instincts were telling her that there was more to the story then she let on. She released her mother, grabbing a cookie from the table. "Do you want a cookie?"

"Thank you," she took it before walking over to Simon. "Seto informs us that Marik suspects nothing."

"How he is still allowed to keep his company is a mystery," Simon shook his head. "How is Japan?"

Her mother glanced towards her and her brother, shaking her head quickly. "I'll tell you later. Right now, there are some things that must be done," she walked out of the kitchen, disappearing for a few minutes before returning. "Simon, Amba, Arek. There are some people I want you to meet."

Two children, not much younger than her, stood very close towards one another. They both had cream colored skin and the same nose and chin, but other than that, they were different. The girl was short, with intense blue eyes that reminded her of someone, but she couldn't say who. Her hair was short and white, the bangs pulled to the left by two clips. The boy had brown eyes that looked gentle, but he looked very distant. His hair was short; unruly and as dark as his eyes.

Arek looked towards their mother. "Mama, who are they?" he asked. "Do we have long-lost siblings?"

Their mother just smiled tersely. "No," she stepped behind the two kids, pushing them forward gently. "Amba, Arek, this is Akio and…Rin...Mazaki."

"Hello," the girl, Rin, softly greeted while her brother just nodded. He continued to look impassive, but when she caught his gaze, he blushed and looked away. She flushed a light pink, opting to stare at the wall.

Amba glanced at them shyly. "Hi."

"Why don't you show them to your rooms. Rin will be in your room, Amba and Akio will be in yours Arek."

"Okay," Arek glanced towards the taller boy. "Come on; I'll show you where it is."

Rin just followed Amba out of the room, not saying anything the whole time. Why this girl and her brother were here, she didn't know. Thye didn't look special; they appeared to be regular children, but she knew better than to think that. If anything, she felt like this girl was silently studying her. When she opened the door to her room, the girl immediately flopped on her bed. Rude, but since they had to share now, what could she do?"

"So," she began, trying to think of something to say. "What's Japan like?"

"Cold," the girl replied, staring intently at the wall. "And dark. It's been a while since I've seen the sun."

She leaned forward a little, curiosity now piqued. "Is it true there are spirits from the Shadow realm loose there?"

If anything, Rin just leaned back farther on the bed. "Yeah," she said in a horse whisper. "Lots and lots of spirits."

She didn't say anything more. She just wrapped the blanket around her small frame, resting her head on her knees. Amba just sighed, heading towards the door. "I'm going back to the kitchen," she looked towards the girl. "Do you need anything?"

Rin shook her head. "No."

Amba nodded, slowly closing the door behind her and leaning against it. She let out a sigh, wondering why on earth these two kids were here. They couldn't be _that_ special. Could they?

* * *

 **(Elecktra's p.o.v)**

"Sis, I know that you mean well and all, but won't this make Bakura mad?"

Elecktra set down her coffee cup, gazing moodily at the fire Simon had started. "He doesn't even know where they are. If he wanted to find them so badly, he would have done it already. Face it, he probably doesn't care," she lifted the coin around her neck, sighing deeply. "Besides, you should have seen Japan."

He leaned forward, setting his cup back on the coffee table. "How bad is it?"

"It's so dark," she shivered. "And cold. There was hardly any life, Simon. People were afraid to leave their houses. I found Jounouchi and Mai; they're trying to get out of Japan to help the Pharaoh. I don't know where Honda and Shizuka are, but Jou assured me they're alive. Otogi; I have no idea."

"Is he dead?"

"Maybe. There's no way of knowing."

Simon glanced towards the vacant table to the right, where dinner had been served two hours before. "Those two kids, how were they when you found them? Thye seem pretty shell-shocked."

"They were like all the other kids at that Orphanage. Terrified to go outside and possibly get eaten by monsters. The other kids seemed to be wary of them, claiming they're weird. I think their just like crocuses. They don't yet realize it's safe for them to come out," she held up a hand before her brother could interrupt. "What I meant to say was they haven't been around people who aren't afraid of Marik. They don't know how to act around normal kids yet, but I think they'll learn pretty quickly."

Simon nodded. "The girl, from what I could tell at dinner, looks like a little spit-fire. Her brother's too quiet."

"They have abilities; that I'm sure of," she crossed her arms, leaning her head back on the couch. "I just don't know what they are yet."

"I'm sure you'll find out."

"I can only hope, Simon," she looked down at the floor. "I just wish their mother was here. She's been away for far too long."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note:** Yup, back again! Just got done with College orientation! Hurray! I leave in six weeks for college, so I want to update as much as I can before things get too busy. Wow, college. I can't believe it's finally time to go. Well, enjoy!_

 _ **Warnings:** None_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but OCs besides the ones I've stated before. That's all._

 _My beating heart drowns my thoughts away,_

 _Tearing apart this dreamer's way,_

 _But still I know deep inside my soul,_

 _That I never can let it go_

 _ **(Exactly one week ago)**_

While having to take different portals and gateways to get to Japan, Elecktra was not ready for what she saw.

The whole country seemed to be shrouded in eternal darkness, thunder and lightning flashing and sounding through the sky at every hour. While walking through Domino, it now fully hit her how long she'd been away. A bookstore she'd walked past every day with her friends was completely gone, only the brick foundation left. The Kame Game shop had been ransacked, now dark and lonely with broken windows and a door that had seen better days.

Nature seemed to have died. The trees and other wildlife now looked barren, as if they hadn't seen sunlight in such a long time. A few animals ran by, digging through whatever trash they could get into. They glared at with beady, mistrusting eyes as she walked by, scurrying away the second her feet appeared in their line of vision.

"I should have let Mai write the directions down," she grumbled, staring at the piece of paper in her hands. "Jou's penmanship is still terrible. Honestly, did he even pay attention in class?"

A few people cast her strange looks, but didn't question her. The people, at least, the ones who dared come out of their homes, were grim and somber. No one besides her had spoken; too afraid to utter a word to their neighbor. Two thin and gangly children clung to their mother's hand in fear, their deep brown eyes glued to Elecktra.

"Okasan," the boy on the mother's right whispered. "Who's she?"

"Don't look," the woman hissed, glaring fiercely at the boy. "She might be one of them."

Elecktra opened her mouth to ask the woman what she meant, but the woman hurried away with her sons. She sighed, heart aching slightly at the thought of her own children back in Egypt. She'd been away from their home for about a month, and though she didn't want to leave them behind, there was no way they would be ready to return to their former home.

"Amba would love to come home," she murmured, sighing a little. "Arek probably doesn't remember Japan at all."

She continued to walk on, past the shops she'd walked past on her way to school every day. The shoe store, the bakery, a laundromat, she could remember every single shop. Now, most of them looked deserted or completely destroyed. A pang of sadness echoed in her heart, but she ground her teeth and continued walking.

Entering Japan, though while risky, had been relatively easy. She remembered a portal she'd had created in her old home whenever she needed to escape her stepfather. Whether or not it was still active, she'd had no idea at the time. It was a bit of a risk, but she was extremely relieved that it had worked. The only downside was that it was completely destroyed by the time she'd left the house. Damn, there went her way home.

"Getting out is going to be hard," Mai had told her when she had visited them, with the claim she needed to hide. "Hardly anyone is able to sneak out with Marik's forces catching them."

"Well that's all fine and dandy," she responded, noticing Mai raise her blonde eyebrows. "But before I leave, I need to find the Domino Orphanage. I guess it got relocated while I was away, and I was wondering if you or Jou know where it is."

"Of course we do," Jou smirked, grabbing some Sake and pouring it three small cups. "It's located at the edge of the city. Big building; you can't miss it."

She stayed in their home for a few days to lay low, but she had a nagging feeling that they knew she was here. So here she was now, walking through the dirty and nearly abandoned streets. A green cloak was draped across her shoulders with a hood over her head to keep the rain off her hair. That was useful, for if one of the shadow creatures roaming around recognized her, then she would go straight to Marik and possibly end up in her coffin sooner than she hoped.

The orphanage, a large gray building that had probably been an institution at one point in Domino's history, felt cold and unwelcoming. The Domino Orphanage was crawling with thin, gangly looking children with grim looks on their pale faces. Some looked as if they hadn't bathed in a while and one child she swore she could count the ribs through his pale, nearly translucent shirt.

Walking up to the building, there was a tall, unhealthily thin woman sweeping the steps with a broom that had seen better days. Three older children in their early teen years were heling her, cleaning the banister and the fence closing off the front yard. Vacant swing sets, see-saws, and slides sat vacant, with weeds growing around them. Obviously no one had been playing outside for a long, long time.

"Excuse me," she greeted, the woman sweeping jumping in surprise. "Is it alright if I come in?"

One of the boys helping her immediately reacted, pulling out a gun. "Are you a creature?" he asked, accusation in his tone. He couldn't have been much older than fourteen; almost close to Amba's age. "Answer me!"

"No!" she exclaimed, a bit taken back by his attitude. Had things really gotten this bad? "I'm human! I'm on Pharaoh Atem's side!"

"Prove it!"

"Aki; that's enough!" the woman called out, lowering the gun in his hands. "She's a magician."

"How do you know?"

The woman lifted her hand, revealing a tattoo on the underside of her arm that she recognized very well. The tattoo had a Japanese kanji that said life, with an Ankh wrapped around it. Only magicians of the Two hundred and thirty-fourth Nome had. The woman smiled softly. "I'm Hikasa Tokio. I run the orphanage here and help the kids I can. I get as many out as I can to other countries not taken over by the Shadows. You are from the Egyptian Nome, aren't you?"

Elecktra nodded. "I'm Elecktra Merane," the woman's dark eyes widened slightly at the name. She still couldn't decide if this was a good or bad thing. "The White Magician. May I ask where you're sending the kids?"

The woman nodded. "Some go to the United States, Argentina, Guatemala, and Canada. Some are going to Kenya, Egypt, Nicaragua, Turkey, Greece, Italy, Croatia, Germany, and England. Actually, my last group was sent to Russia."

She felt a small smile grow at that. Ivan, the young man that was left to be raised by Imayra and Celcia, had become the leader of the Nome in Russia. "Russia won't fall so easily," she commented. "But anyway, I'm looking for two kids. A pair of twins."

"Identical or fraternal?"

"Fraternal," she answered, almost interrupting the woman. "A boy and a girl. Their last name is Mazaki."

Two of the kids glanced at each other, but otherwise didn't say anything. Tokio handed the broom to the boy. "If you see a creature, head into the house. Keep an eye on your sisters," she ordered seriously. "The barrier only works if you're inside the house."

"I know," the boy, Aki, answered. "I'll look after them."

Elecktra glanced towards the boy, who went over to the two older girls. "Siblings?" she asked.

"Triplets," Tokio answered. "I found them when things first started going bad. Aki, Yui, and Masami. My team and I found them sitting by their parents' corpses."

"Did Marik do it?"

Tokio just sighed, shaking her head. A few strands of black hair fell from her bun. "Hard to say," she replied. "Pretty sure he sent those creatures to wreak havoc on poor innocent people. Lots of these kids here remember the hell that happened eight years ago."

She felt her stomach churn at the thought of what had happened eight years ago. She had just gotten Amba and Arek out of Japan when it happened. She'd been chatting with Anzu, who was dealing with the shock of her husband's disappearance. Two four year olds had sat near her, gazing at her curiously. The twins hadn't been able to figure out why their father had gone, but also didn't he was gone possibly forever.

She had been chatting with her friend when an explosion happened. An explosion so violent that it shook the houses from their foundations. When the dust settled and darkness covered the country, Anzu disappeared. When she arrived at the house, hoping to find her friend, she found nothing. Not even the children. For years, she had no idea where they went until recently, when a young man named Hiro told her that he found them.

"I wonder why you want these two kids," Tokio walked past quite a few children, all of them looking at Elecktra with hopeful and curious eyes. Tokio continued to talk. "But at the same time, I'm not surprised. These kids are different."

"How so?"

"Well, I teach the kids the necessary magic to survive, but it comes easier to some than others. The triplets could be masters one day, but they insist on staying here to protect the younger ones," the woman sighed. "But the Mazaki twins…they're different. I have never seen abilities like theirs. I sense older magic flowing through their veins."

Elecktra nodded, not finding all that surprising. She hadn't seen Anzu for eight years, so finding her kids was a blessing and a shock at the same time. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't seen Ryou in years either. After the Pharaoh went to the afterlife, Bakura gained his own body and Ryou was finally free. Was he alive? She couldn't say.

"Excuse me."

She paused, feeling someone pull at her cloak. She turned around, noticing a small girl; possibly around five years old stare up at her. Despite being thin and slightly dirty, she was very pretty. With Japanese features and silky black hair, it was sad that she was in a place like this. She knelt down, smiling gently. "Hello," she greeted, taking the girl's hand. "What's your name?"

"Saki," she smiled, two of her top teeth missing. "Will you adopt me?"

She felt tears threaten to pour out of her eyes. Gods, this girl was so hopeful, she didn't want to crush her heart. She swallowed tersely, shaking her head. "I'm sorry," she watched with a heavy heart as the hope vanished from the girl's eyes. "I came to get two other kids. I can't stay here for very long."

The girl pulled away, obviously hurt. She ran off into the crowd of children and Elecktra sighed. She jumped slightly when Tokio placed a calloused hand on her shoulder. "It's hard; I know," the woman smiled tightly. "But a group of magicians from England are coming tomorrow."

"Will you have them take her? Please?"

She nodded. "I will. They take at least ten kids, but it never seems to be enough. I think they can handle one more."

"Thank you," she bowed slightly. "Now, where are the twins?"

"Follow me."

She walked past the corridors and arches of the house, finding more and more kids roaming through the house. There didn't seem to be enough beds, but she didn't blame the care taker at all. It seemed everyone was suffering in this country and doing the best they could to get by. The sooner they could take down Marik, the better.

Tokio opened a door, more kids appearing. This seemed to be a playroom of some sort, with worn out toys and games. The kids seemed happy enough, but she could see the constant guarded look in their eyes. What had these children seen in their short life spans?

"There they are. Isuzu, Akio, come here!"

Two children stood up from their spot on the window, gazing at the woman in bewilderment. They stepped towards them cautiously, their brown and blue eyes defensive. Tokio smiled wanly. "Isuzu," she looked towards the girl, ignoring her glare. "Akio, this is-"

"Elecktra," the boy, Akio, interrupted. "We know her. She was Mama's friend."

She jumped, glancing at Tokio in surprise. Most four year olds wouldn't remember someone from so long ago. They'd just turned twelve, so was it possible for them to remember something like that? Then again, Tokio did say they were different. This must be why. Tokio rolled her eyes at the girl's glare. "I'm sorry; Rin doesn't like to be called Isuzu."

Elecktra bent down slightly to look at them. The girl, even with her father's white hair and eye intensity, looked so much like her mother. The boy, with his mother's hair color, had his father's eyes, though they had the same gentle shine their mother's did. Yes, the two kids did inherit more of Anzu's features. Same nose and chin shape, but the boy had his father's jaw line and eye shape. Still, seeing them made tears threaten to pool in her eyes.

"I've been looking for you two for a long time," she began, voice cracking a little. "I'm a friend of your mother's. I'm here to get you out of Japan."

"So our father can't get to us," the girl spoke, staring at her in a way that made her feel like an open book. "We know who our father is. Mama abandoned us because of him."

When she put it that way, she sounded a lot like Arek. "I'm sure your mother had reason," how much did they know about Anzu? Surely not much. After the Zireria incident, she tried to maintain her life as normally as possible. "But that's not the point now. I promised her I'd keep you two safe, and Japan is obviously not safe."

"Where will you take us?" Akio asked.

"To Egypt."

* * *

 **(Back in Egypt, current time)**

"So that's what happened," Simon leaned back in his seat. "And how did you get out of Japan so easily?"

"Tokio had a leygate stronger than the one in my old room," she had to commend the woman; keeping one intact was not easy. "It dropped us off in Kenya, so we took a jeep from there. Thank the Gods we didn't run into too much trouble."

"No kidding," Simon shook his head. "So, who is this Hiro guy?"

"No idea," she frowned. "He looked familiar though. He's a doctor up at Atem's fortress. He's busy attending the wounded and sick, so I didn't ask him too much. When he told me where the twins were, he sounded really urgent. I wonder if he knows them from somewhere."

"We'll have to ask him later," Simon agreed, rubbing his eyes in a tired fashion. "Will you be teaching the twins magic?"

"They know the basics already, so I might have them study with Amba and Arek. We'll see how they get along."

Simon put down his worn-out coffee cup, wiping his lips. "That boy, every time I look at him, I feel exposed. You know what I mean? It's like he knows everything about me just through one look."

"Same with Rin," she frowned. "I feel she knows more than she lets on. If I could contact Anzu, I would, but I don't even know where she went. Or even if she's still alive."

"If she were dead, we'd know," Simon took her hand. "The events that happened when Zireria still had power would happen again. She must be trying to maintain the gates."

"Maybe."

He stood up, yawning. "Well, I'm going to bed. It's going to be a long day tomorrow; I can sense it. Night, sis."

"Good night, Simon."

She didn't know how, but she ended up falling asleep on the couch. Her dreams were hollow, with images of her husband running through her mind. It was the same dream every night, over and over again like a movie: Meeting Marik, her first kiss, their wedding day, their first night as a married couple, having Amba, then Arek, the happy days as a family. Usually these dreams made her wake up, fighting back the tears and sobs that wracked her body. She couldn't let her children she how helpless she was. She was a mother; her kids needed her to be strong. She could only allow herself to be weak when they weren't around to see.

Tonight was no exception, though right after the wedding day, the scene changed. She found herself in her KA form, floating from her body in a graceful way. Where she was going, she had no idea, but didn't fight the wind as it carried her towards its destination. She eventually found herself in a cave of some sorts; she wasn't very certain, but it was dark. Until she found a path lit with torches. A door stood at the end, large ornate doors with carvings on them. She could hear the screams of agony behind them and cries of wanting to be released. She tried to cover her ears, but with no hands, that was near impossible.

"Sorry about that," a voice behind her said. "You get used to the screams. Eventually."

She didn't know whether to cry or scream, but she flung herself at the figure. Anzu hugged her tightly, tears in her own eyes. She looked so different, a bit older and wiser. In a red dress and gold armor with a dark green cloak, she looked beautiful. Her eyes were sad, haunting even, but she smiled joyfully at her. "I'm so glad to see you!" she called out, wings changing into hands. "Anzu, where have you been? Everyone's been wondering where you've been! Your kids! Oh RA, they think you've abandoned them!"

The mention of her children made Anzu's eyes widen. "Abandon them? Oh no, I was afraid of this. Of course they would think that; it's only natural," she pursed her lips. "I didn't want to leave them, I swear I didn't, but I had no choice."

Elecktra narrowed her eyes. "Then why did you leave?"

She motioned towards the gates. "The minute Yami Marik returned, I knew he would try to unleash the creatures from Hell. I got here as soon as I could and I don't regret that I did. His shadow minions were so close! I destroyed them and I knew I had to stay. I know things are bad enough out there, but if the gates were opened again…"

Elecktra shivered as the other woman trailed off, images of the past flashing before her eyes. "So you remained here to make sure that Marik doesn't unleash more suffering. Do your kids know that?"

Anzu shook her head. "They were only four," she murmured quietly. "How could they know or even begin to understand why I left?"

"They know that Bakura is working with Marik," Elecktra began. "They think he abandoned them as well."

"He did!" Anzu snapped, hurt evident in her voice. "He left without warning. Didn't even explain where he was going. He was acting odd for days and wouldn't tell me what was wrong. I guess he decided to go back to his evil ways. It shouldn't surprise me, but still. He loved me, the twins. He loved us! He still has to!"

"I don't know what to tell you," she took her friend's hand gently. "I don't know how Yami Marik took total control again. There are so many pieces missing. I still can't find Mistress; even the Shadow realm is gone. Even Akrin hasn't been seen. Have you sensed him?"

She shook her head. "I haven't sensed him or Zireria. I think sometimes I can sense Tenionia, but it's too faint."

The scenery around them rumbled and Anzu frowned. "You can't stay here any longer; more shadow creatures are coming. If they find you, they'll report to Marik and he'll be able to track you. Go!"

"Alright!" her wings appeared again and she took off towards the sky. "What do you want me to tell your kids?"

"Nothing!" she called back. "I need to explain myself to them! I must be the one to do it! Just look after them, okay?"

"I will!" she called back, and then flew away back to her body, where she woke up covered in cold sweat and a tiny sliver of hope in her heart.

* * *

 **Well, review! More will come, I swear! The song was Beautiful cruel world by Yoko Hikasa, with english lyrics by Adrisaurus. The song is from Shingeki no kyojin (Attack on Titan), and it is sooo good.**


End file.
